


Awakening

by Lady_of_Rohan



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Doctors & Physicians, F/F, Fainting, Gen, Heartbeats, Medical, Needles, Nurses, Nurses & Nursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Rohan/pseuds/Lady_of_Rohan
Summary: Kidman wakes up in STEM, to find herself in the care of the elusive Nurse Tatiana.A trade I did with the lovely namby-pamby24 on tumblr!





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I haven't written these ladies in SO LONG. I really have to write more of them sometime. This was such a fun trade, I got some lovely Joseb art from Namby, whose work I've admired for so long! ;-; Thank you for this wonderful trade! I hope you like it! ♥

Kidman's eyelashes fluttered, willing her hazy gaze to life. It took some time for her to come around, the lull of sleep-induced medication tempting, and when her lilac eyes found their focus, the scenery was far from inviting.

 

The room she was in looked more dungeon than medical facility, though the potent smell of blood and antiseptics stung her nose, making it wrinkle. Her first instinct was to escape... to get the hell out of wherever she was, make contact with the Administrator... but when she moved to rise from the exam chair she was seated in, she struggled against bonds.

 

Looking down at her wrists, leather straps were fastened firmly around the arms of her chair. Attempting to kick her legs resulted in the same frustration. Kidman groaned, attempting to slither out of them, but then gasped when she realized that a lengthy needle was still jammed into her arm where she'd been injected. She followed the IV line, seeing some sort of bag of clear fluids dripping down the tubing, and it was then that she realized a strange bowl-shaped contraption was hovering just above her head.

 

_An experiment?_

 

Kidman was about to scream for help when the creaking sound of an ancient door met her ears, followed by the heavy thud of metal. She heard footsteps... what sounded like the clacking of high-heels, and her heart began to race, hands clenched into fists. This was far from how she imagined her journey into STEM would play out, and if there was one thing Kidman hated, it was feeling defenseless.

 

"Are we awake?"

 

Out of the corner of her eye, a feminine voice beckoned her, causing her to turn her head. Though the sight before her was far from threatening, Kidman's eyes narrowed at her visitor.

 

"Who... the _fuck_ are you?" she demanded. Kidman took a few moments to give the woman a quick up-and-down. Her pale visage donned glasses, her full lips the same tint of rusty blood.

 

"Your nurse," the woman said mildly, as was also indicated by her vintage-looking attire and crisp cap atop her head. "You have been out much longer than intended."

 

Kidman shifted in her seat, still unable to move even when she kicked her legs. It hadn't _felt_ like she'd been out for very long...

 

"Are you gonna let me go?" Her voice had a bite, always prepared to sling bullets, with guns or words. In her life, it seemed, it had always been her way.

 

She was perhaps a bit surprised when the woman placed a palm, rather warm, upon her wrist. "After I am assured that you're ready."

 

"Ready for _what?"_ She received no reply, merely watched as the woman removed the stethoscope from around her neck, placed the tips in her ears, and leaned in uncomfortably close. Kidman had a clear view of the woman's cleavage, so she shifted her gaze to read her name tag instead. She squinted, as it was rather dark in the dingy old room.

 

"So your name's Tatiana?"

 

"Mmhmm," the nurse hummed her affirmation. Kidman's breath hitched as Tatiana pressed the metallic bell of the device to the bare skin of her chest, unintentionally gasping.

 

"That's fucking _cold_ ," she muttered.

 

"You're nervous, Juli," was all Tatiana responded with, moving the bell slightly as she listened to her heartbeat. "There is no need to be.

 

Kidman huffed, unsurprised that whoever this woman was, she knew her name. She wasn't nervous... more like pissed that she was getting a check-up rather than getting the hell on with her mission. Who was this girl, anyway? Something about her seemed familiar. Maybe it was just the false sense of nostalgia that going into STEM brought.

 

"I feel fine," she retorted, but remained silent thereafter.

 

To Kidman's surprise, the woman shamelessly undid a button of her own blouse, to take a better listen. She realized after a moment that she'd stopped breathing, staring at Tatiana's incredibly pallid features, before she remembered to let her lungs fill with air again.

 

When the nurse finished, apparently satisfied that Kidman was indeed alive and breathing, she fidgeted again.

 

"Can I go now?"

 

Her tone was growing impatient, but Tatiana tilted her head slightly, giving a nod. "Yes. But you will want me to remove that first."

 

She gestured to the lengthy needle still embedded in her arm. Kidman had nearly forgotten about it.

 

" _Fine_ ," Kidman shrugged, though she'd have no issues ripping it out herself if she wasn't getting assistance. Thankfully, Tatiana began unfastening the straps that bound her to the chair... first, her ankles, as she knelt down before her, and then her wrists.

 

When Tatiana stood again, Kidman watched as she unattached the IV line, and then gently cradled Kidman's elbow in her manicured grasp.

 

"Be still," Tatiana warned. "Please, breathe."

 

Kidman wasn't sure why she decided to look. Pinching the end of the catheter with her index finger and thumb, the needle was withdrawn expertly from her vein... an inch, and then two... and then the pooling of blood through the puncture wound.

 

Kidman blinked a few times, feeling her vision blur as Tatiana grabbed a cotton swab and applied pressure. Before she allowed the other woman to get a bandage ready, Kidman was upright, panicking slightly and making a beeline for the doorway.

 

She'd only made it a couple of feet in her stiletto boots, before she swayed. The room spun dangerously around her, her sight blackening at the edges.

 

Thankfully, there was a firm grip upon her shoulders, preventing her from hitting the tiled flooring. Kidman was vaguely aware of her face against soft warmth... oddly comforting. She smelled perfume, something like what she imagined a Hollywood starlet would have worn in the 1950s. Classical and sweet.

 

She'd barely come around again when Kidman realized that she was nuzzled against her nurse's chest, attempting to lift her leaden-feeling head.

 

"You should not have gotten up so fast..." Tatiana cooed, seemingly having no issues with holding her there. Kidman felt as her head was cradled, a warm palm at the back of her neck. "Would you like to lie down?"

 

As she managed to lift her head somewhat, her nose nearly grazing Tatiana's, Kidman gave a weary nod. "Yeah..."

 

She stared at her own reflection in Tatiana's glasses, wide-eyed and dazed, before she glanced down at the nurse's lips. She swore they tugged upwards slightly at the corners, and Kidman felt a sudden flush to her otherwise colorless features. 

 

"I'll take good care of you... I promise," Tatiana reassured, supporting her almost fully as she slowly aided Kidman out of the exam room. " _You will be all right._ "

 

Oddly enough, even in this nightmare of a place, Kidman found herself believing her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Check out my commission info on my tumblr and I am ALWAYS open for trades!


End file.
